Days after Steppenwolf
by OceanRageM
Summary: Mera was left alone after Vulko left until Orm shows up and tells her that someone of great important has come to see her.. This is a continuation of her story before the events of Aquaman


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Hours after Mera has pulled herself together from what Vulko has come to tell her she knew that he was right. Arthur was key to all of this. She knew that it was going to be up to HER to explain to him that he was our only hope. This causes her to pause for a brief moment. How did it come down to this? How did it come to her having to convince a man who only cares about himself to become a hero to the people? She closes her eyes and tries to breathe. She slowly opens them. At this point, she was no longer in her room but moving down the hall way./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""MERA!" This causes her to pause. Part of her groaned inwardly not wanting to face the person who called her. Slowly she turns to face him. The one man she wanted nothing to do with. Yet, she was now face to face with the King, false king, of Atlantis. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""What do you want Orm." She gave off a bit of an attitude when she said his name./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""That is KING Orm to you Mera." The man said to her getting into her face. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"She wasn't threaten by this in the slightest. The man before her wore the Atlantean garb of that of a King. Orm was tall and slider with blond hair. For the most part it was pulled back. She knew that he was in contact with her father King Nereus. She also knew that he was much like his father. Queen Atlanna's deceased husband, Orvax, Orm's father. She folds her arms across each other staring at him coolly waiting to see what else he was going to say, but the man was silent for a moment. Growing impatient she finally speaks up. "What do you want Orm." Again, she refuses to call him King for he was NOT the true king of Atlantis. Arthur was. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Where have you been?" Orm demanded answers never taking his eyes off of hers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I haven't left the palace if that is what you want to know. Besides… I DON'T answer to you." She could tell that he was getting ready to smack her but knew that he wouldn't./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He moves even closer to her almost to the point of grabbing her and forcing her to do as he says, but she would not. "You will not have that tone with me, princess. This is MY kingdom, and YOU WILL follow my orders. Is that clear?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"She doesn't even flinch. "You would not dare speak of me in that manor if Queen Atlanna was here." She says in a firm tone. "I take orders from NO King." Her eyes were burning with hatred. She wanted to strike him down like a spoiled child. She wanted to show him who was really capable of ruling the kingdom, but before she could say anything else she heard him almost give off an evil laugh./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Queen Atlanna was weak. We both know that, my princess."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I am NOT /YOUR/ princess." Again, her eyes were burning with deep hatred. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""We will see about that." Orm glares at her before backing away. "You are to a company me, Mera. We have a meeting to attend to. You're father wants you there."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"She couldn't move from where she was standing. Her father… Her father was here.. Here in Atlantis. She clears her throat and slowly moves her hands down by her side. "My father is here. Here in Atlantis."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""That is what I said." Orm says in an almost mocking tone. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Part of Mera wanted to get excited. It seems like it has been so long since she has seen him, but at the same time she would not show such emotions in front of her present company. Instead she moves close to Orm, but would not allow him to touch her. After all he was still ruler of Atlantis. That is until she could find a way to convince Arthur to take the throne. One thing she had learned all of these years of being in Atlantis was how to play along. So, for now, she would play along. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Orm walked next to her without getting close, but his voice did become softer… Almost caring like, but Mera was sure that was only because he was putting up a front for the people that was walking by. The hallway they were walking down was very similar to any other hallway that they walk down. On one side you could look out and see the city of Atlantis. On the other side there were old paintings of other Kings who have ruled Atlantis over time. They were also passing by doors that lead to other parts of Atlantis. As Atlanteans were passing by having conversations about their future and what it would be like no longer having to be afraid. Well, she couldn't argue. She, personally, wasn't afraid, but more anxious to get rid of Orm being king once and for all. Before she could continue to be lost in thought Orm speaks to her in a softer tone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Mera, please talk to me. I want to know what is troubling you." Orm watched her with care. He knew he was a hard man, but he had to be for his people, for Atlantis. He knew some thought him to being a monster, but he did not see himself being the type. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMera continued to walk not wanting to acknowledge his presence. She didn't want to be near him. But… She finally speaks what was on her mind, or at least something that wouldn't speak volumes style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I have nothing to say." She says calmly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""You know I would not do anything to harm you." Orm spoke evenly, but this causes her to stop walking all together. She turns to face him coolness has touched her as her eyes became a piercing blue. "You would if you wanted to. At first sight of thinking that I am a betrayer you would have me killed." She shakes her head. "Don't think for one moment that you wouldn't. 'Cause we both know you would." Without saying anything more she turns and heads to the meeting room where her father was waiting. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Orm watches where she headed off to and adjusted his stance. She was either going to accept that they were meant to be together, or he would not hesitate to have her killed if she betrayed him. /span/p 


End file.
